Portgas D Ace, Guardian Spirit
by Daddy's Little Bloodsucker
Summary: "So, what's the loophole?" Ace asked eagerly. The light hummed lightly before answering. "To get out, you have to guide a living live that will be assigned to you." Guide a living life, that won't be hard right? "I'll take the job, so when do I start?"
1. A Loophole out of Heaven?

**Hey guys, how is it going? This will be my first ever One Piece multi-chaptered story and it'll be about my favourite character ever : ACE! **

**This story has been going through my mind lately in the middle of me studying for my 'N' Levels (which is on October third) and I had to pen it down on paper. I have written 7 draft chapters with the plot in mind as I didn't want to lose my train of thoughts so here is the first chapter! This will be short as it is only the prologue but please enjoy!**

**Warning: I do not own One Piece, Odachii does. If I did, certain people would be dead and others won't.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: A Loophole out of Heaven?<span>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ace," <em>a soothing voice called out to him, _"Wake up."_

Ace groaned loudly at the disturbance. _Goddamn it! Can't a spirit rest without any disturbance nowadays?_ He sat up and glared into the blinding light above him.

"What!" Ace grumbled out to the light.

The light flashed slightly, as though shocked. It stayed silent for a few minutes before it finally regained it's glow.

"_That's rude," _the light said. Ace snorted in reply. _"Hmmph, and here I am, ready to bring some good news to you. I guess you don't need it after all."_

Hearing the light – whoever the hell 'the light' was – uttering the phrase 'good news', Ace stopped himslef from insulting the light with a sarcastic remark. It's been quite a while since his death that he heard that phrase. So far, in the world of the dead, he had never expected good news for him to be specific. Afterall, being dead means there's nothing to expect. No adventure, no life (get it? _No_ _LIFE_? Huh? Huh? Ace is such a kidder!).

"Good news? What good news?" Ace asked, feeling rather curious.

An amused chuckle replies back to him, _"Just a small loophole to get you irritating ass out of here."_

_Ah, _Ace nodded thoughtfully at her reply, clearly not registering anything she – or was it he? - said. He stayed that way for a minute, still not registering anything. The light glowed brightly, clearly amused at Ace's sudden bout of idiocy. Ace stood up abruptly, his eyes widening, the words finally going through his head, _Loophole. You. Out of __**HERE**__.. _

_-out of here.._

_-here.._

_..._

_Wait a minute, what do you mean by irrit- _Ace scowled darkly at the light.

"What do you mean irritating ass? Just so you know, I have a great ass okay? Everyone said so!" Ace shouted to the light, clearly offended by the insult.

He was definitely not irritating. That was Luffy's job. The light laughed gleefully at his defense. Ace grinned widely, hearing the laughter. He wasn't really that offended by the words, actually, because that wasn't the important part of what the light said. Somehow, the light has found a way to get him out of this endless white heaven that he felt he didn't belong to. This wasn't an opportunity he could let go of.

"So, what's the loophole?" Ace asked eagerly.

The light hummed lightly, still high of laughter, before answering. _"To get out, you have to guide a living live that will be assigned to you."_

Guide a living life, that won't be hard right?

"So like a guardian angel?" the light glowed brightly in reply.

"I'll take the job, so when do I start?"

* * *

><p>To be continued in the next chapter.<p>

**A/N:That was the first chapter ever! how do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Need more? Please review! I'll try to work on the next chapter asap. I'll be sure to get it ready next week during my study break before I go suffer through my 'N' Levels(wish me luck!). This chapter will hopefully be up latest by next Sunday.**

**Since I'm clearly so evil to leave you guys hanging on the first chapter, I'll give you a preview to the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The person I'm guarding. (preview)**

_"I'll take the job, so when do I start?"_

_The light chuckled at his eagerness before replying, "Right now."_

_Immediately, Ace felt as though he was falling, the light faded before his eyes and he was being sucked up to somewhere. He wanted to scream but no voice came._

_"Oof!" _

_Ace groaned slightly, feeling lightheaded. It took him awhile before he was aware of his surroundings. All he could see was trees. Lots of them. He was in a forest, but where? Before he could further analyze his situation, he felt the ground start to shake. Suddenly, A horde of women came running to his direction. He had never ever seen that much women in his life before. The women ran pass him before disappearing to the other side of the forests in a rush._

_"What's this? some kind of women island or something?" he asked himself out loud._

End of preview

**A/N:Oh Ace, how right you were. That was a short preview of the next chapter, until then, can you guess who Ace is guarding? It's really obvious if you look at the right places. Tell me who you think it is by reviewing. **


	2. Passing Through, literally

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Passing Through, literally<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it. That damn light really did find a loophole.<em> Ace thought to himself as he stared at a bunch of trees. After living in endless white _stuff_, he had gotten used to the nothingness of 'heaven'. To be able to see the living world again made him fell somewhat _alive._

_What the hell do you mean by "alive"? Remember Ace, you are just a spirit! _Whispered an irritating voice he had gotten used to when he died.

Yep. That's right. The irritating voice decided to come along Ace's adventure – let's not forget to irritate the hell out of Ace too -.

"Yeah yeah, I know." he replied back, not really caring about being reprimanded. Besides, he had other things to think about, like how he got _here_ in the first place and _who _he was supposed to guard. But first, let's just refresh Ace's mind with a flashback on how he ended up in an island which he is pretty sure is the Isle of Women.

_**Annoying Flashback Sequence[AFS] start!**_

_"So, what's the loophole?" Ace asked eagerly._

_The light hummed lightly, still high of laughter, before answering.**"To get out, you have to guide a living live that will be assigned to you."**_

_Guide a living life, that won't be hard right?_

_"So like a guardian angel?" the light glowed brightly in reply._

_"I'll take the job, so when do I start?" _

_The light chuckled at his eagerness before replying, **"Right now."**_

_Immediately, Ace felt as though he was falling, the light faded before his eyes and he was being sucked up to somewhere. He wanted to scream but no voice came._

_"Oof!"_

_Ace groaned slightly, feeling lightheaded. It took him awhile before he was aware of his surroundings. All he could see was trees. Lots of them. He was in a forest, but where? Before he could further analyze his situation, he felt the ground start to shake. Suddenly, A horde of women came running to his direction. He had never ever seen that much women in his life before. The women ran pass him before disappearing to the other side of the forests in a rush._

_"What's this? some kind of women island or something?" he asked himself out loud._

_**AFS end!**_

"Oh, how right I was." Ace mumbled to himself as he blindly walk around the forest, trying to find the way out. Deep inside his mind, he heard the chuckle of 'the light'.

"Oi! A little help here? How am I supposed to know who I guarding anyways?" He asked, clearly annoyed by the lack of information from the light.

The light hummed thoughtfully in his mind, not answering. He paused from his mindless wandering to listen to what the light had to say. But before the light could give an answer, Ace heard faint mumblings. Curious, Ace followed the voices and came across the end of the forest, to a small shore. The voices were clearer now and Ace craned his neck trying to hear the conversation. All the way through, 'the light' remained silent in his head, not wanting to distract Ace from his mission to eavesdrop.

"-so you've made your decision," a deep voice spoke.

"Shishishi. Ofcourse! Now that my nakama knows my message, I'm ready!" a familiar voice replied back confidently.

_Wait a minute. _Ace thought to himself. _That voice!_ He immediately walked closer to the source of the voices, interested to know who exactly to owner of the voices were. Upon closer inspection, Ace was surprised to see his little brother Luffy. Of course, Luffy wasn't the only one there, beside him was the infamous Pirate King's First mate, Silver Rayleigh. Ace frowned slightly, not happy with the fact that his biological bastard of a dad's crewmate was beside Luffy. Who knows what that man would do to his cute little brother! The light in his head laughed at his thoughts. He scowled darkly, not amused. I mean, its okay to be protective of you siblings right? What's so funny about that? Pushing away those thoughts, Ace walked forward to his brother, eager to see him straight on. Every step he took became longer than the previous.

_Eager aren't we?_ 'the light' commented in his head., which was totally ignored by Ace.

Finally, Ace reached a close distance to Luffy. He grinned slightly, clearly anticipatind his little brother's reaction to him being in the living world. However, Luffy did not even acknowledge him. Ace frowned, offended by Luffy's lack of reaction.

"Oi! Luffy, aren't you gonna say something?" Ace shouted to Luffy. Deep in his mind, he heard 'the light' calling his name frantically.

_Ace! I forgot to tell you something!_

He ignored the voice and raised his arms. With all the strenght he had, Ace brought his hands down to smack Luffy in the head. Instead of hearing the delightful sound of hand hitting skull, he heard nothing. Much to Ace's disappointment and shock, his hand passed through Luffy's head.

_W-what is going on here? _Ace screamed in his mind as he stared at his hands in horror.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

**A/N: Sorry guys for the short chapter! I promise you that the next chapter will be longer than this. ****To me, this chapter is a little bit dull but gives us a little bit more clue to who Ace will be guarding( if the clues from the first chapter weren't obvious enough). I was actually thinking of writing short chapters around 800-2000 words per chapter. What do you guys think?**

**I'd also like to thank the 7 people who left reviews! You guys are the best and made me laugh.**

**Lady Yume Chan: Yay for first reviewer! I'm glad that you like the chapter! And yup, seeing Ace react to whatever stuff Luffy goes through does sound fun! Hopefully I'll be able to write those scenes in the future!**

**LuffyxRuby: I will keep on going with this story, don't worry! :D**

**Arisa20: The first chapter is not cut into two actually. You see, this chapter(chapter 2) was originally supposed to be the first chapter but I wanted to write a little bit more detail on how Ace ended up back in the living world. As such, I came up with the prologue which is short(but not as short as this one). Other than that, I'd like to thank you for leaving a review!**

**-Arashi-Storm-Guardian-: I'm glad that you like the plot and prologue! And yeah it is that person!**

**cOOkieGirl1718: Omg yes yes yes! you got it right!**

**Shiary: Glad you like the first chapter! **

**sakuta240: interesting view on the whole 'light' issue. It may or may not be God himself, you just have to wait and see! Though I got to agree, Ace's attitude is impressive to the 'light'! And as for your nagging feeling: ding ding DONG! you are absolutely right! Hopefully by the next chapter, I will reveal the person!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you guys! See you on the next chapter of PDA,GS! **

**PS: Feed my addiction, Review please! **


	3. My Resolution

**A/N: Ho guy! It's me again with the third chapter of PDA, GS! This chapter is longer than the previous one. It's 1000 words I think. anyways I am so happy to say that Monday is officially my last day of school and examination! All that is left is to wait for my results! Yay! Other than that, here's chapter 3,**

**WARNING: I do not own One Piece, Odachii does.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on PDA,GS<em>**

_Ace! I forgot to tell you something!_

He ignored the voice and raised his arms. With all the strenght he had, Ace brought his hands down to smack Luffy in the head. Instead of hearing the delightful sound of hand hitting skull, he heard nothing. Much to Ace's disappointment and shock, his hand passed through Luffy's head.

_W-what is going on here? _Ace screamed in his mind as he stared at his hands in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Resolution!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ace stare wide eyed, at his own hands. He looked back at Luffy who was oblivious to the commotion Ace made. How the hell did his hands pass through a person like that? There was no way that <em>that<em> could be possible!

_Can I explain now or are you gonna keep ignoring me? _The voice in his head asked impatiently. Ace remained silent, still staring at his hands in horor. The voice in his head sighed loudly and continued on, not bothering to wait for Ace's reply. _You are a spirit Ace, invisible to the living. No one can see or feel you. _

"B-but you said that I need to guard someone," Ace voiced out, "How can I guard someone when they can't see or feel me?"

The voice in his head hummed lightly before replying, _You're a relatively smart person Ace, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just go with the flow, you have all the time in the world after all._

Ace stood still, processing the voice's words in his mind._ Go with the flow huh, _he thought,_ I can do that. _ With his heart set, Ace nodded his head confidently. He could do this. He could guard whoever it is he was supposed to guard. He would do it well.

_Whoever you are, watch out! Portgas D Ace is at you service! _

_.._

...Wait..

"Who exactly am i guarding?"

Unable to take it, the voice in his mind laughed out loud. _Oh god, I can't believe you Ace! _Ace's eyebrows furrowed at the light's words. He didn't understand why the hell the light found his question funny. He was serious god damn it! How the hell is he supposed to guard someone if he doesn't know who that person is? He didn't say anything for a few minutes, hoping that the voice would stop laughing. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the voice stopped laughing.

"So?" Ace asked, impatiently, "Who is it?"

_The person that you'll be guarding.. _Ace craned his neck, as if to listen more carefully. _Is the person who you wish to guard the most._

_Huh?_

"The person I want to guard the most?" He repeated. That's a long list of people – the light snoted at this. There's old man Whitebeard - _He's dead, Ace,_ the voice said bluntly -, the Whitebeard crew - _One person Ace, not more! _the voice voiced out in his head, again -, and..

"Luffy," he whispered out.

Who else would it be? After all, he is always worried about Luffy. Now that he's dead, who knows what his little brother is going to do. _Probably burn down some building, _the voice in his head voiced out helpfully. Yeah, that's right, He'd probably burn down a building. The person he's guarding has to be Luffy.. right? The voice hummed happily in his head.

_Congratulations Ace, you are officially a Guardian Spirit of one Monkey D. Luffy! _The voice replied.

Ace grinned widely at the voice's words before turning to watch Luffy. Luffy stood confidently in front of Rayleigh, silent as though contemplating over something. Ace stared patiently by his side, waiting for his little brother to say something. Now that he knows that Luffy is the person he is supposed to guard, he is curious as to what decision his little brother is going to make.

_Hopefully it is not something idio- SHUT UP _Ace interupted the voice's remark. He needed to hear this without interuptions.

"Old man," Luffy finally says, "I'm going to do it! 2 years before I meet my nakama again, make me stronger!" he continued on confidently, looking at Rayleigh expectantly. The man just nodded his head. Ace, stared at his brother, shocked by his matured decision. His little brother is finally growing up. _Make Luffy stronger huh, If that's what you want, I support you Luffy!_

Ace watched on with pride as his little brother and a group of people moved, getting ready to set sail for Luffy's training. He watched his little brother helping out, carrying bags after bags of clothes and food onto a ship, ready to set sail to an island. A faint breeze went by and took Ace's attention. He turned to the shore to take in the view of the sea. It's been a long time since he last saw it after all. He took a deep breath of the salt-scented air before stepping onto the ship, patiently waiting for his little brother too board.

Luffy was the last person to board the ship. As the Kuja pirates brought up the anchor and started to set sail, Luffy stood near the deck, waving and shouting loudly to those at the island who were wishing him luck. Ace stood at his little brother's side, smiling.

"Oi, Luffy. If you don't stop waving your arm around like that, it's gonna come off!" Ace said to his brother.

Though he knew he was having a one-sided conversation, he didn't mind it one bit. He just shrug it off and continued watching his little brother. Luffy continued of waving until the island dissapeared off the horizon. His smile fell off slightly as his arms fell limp, at his sides.

"Ace," he whispered silently. Ace stared at his brother curiously, hearing his name being smiled softly at his little brother._ After all, little brothers will remain little. They would miss their older brothers occasionally._

"Don't worry Luffy, I'm here." Ace replied softly to his brother as they both stood side by side, staring out to the sea.

_I'll support you no matter what. Don't you worry about it little brother!_

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

**A/N: So.. How do you guys like this chapter? Good? Could be better? Longer? Bad? **

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers of the previous chapters! I've got 6 reviews! YAY!**

**Kurayami Angel: OMG I KNOW! I''ve been searching for a non angst Ace story for ages but couln't find it. So, I've decided to take matters into my own hands and end the angst once and for all! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lady Yume Chan: haha. I love me some protective older brother Ace too!**

**Shiary: Glad you like the previous chapter! hope you enjoy this one too!**

**-Arashi-Storm-Guardian-: Hopefully, his guardian spirit duties is shown in the next chapter! Will be sure to make the chapters longer now that I will have more free time :D**

**Kenshin El: Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! as for the light issue, think of it a an instructor to Ace's Guardian Spirit duties. More will be revealed about the identity of the "light" in many many many more chapters!**

**KTDLover: Glad you like it adn I will definitely continue with this story, don't worry!**

**Other than that, thank you for the views and favourites! Don't be shy to leave a review okay! I don't bite. Reviews gives me encouragement and confidence to wrote more! Your thoughts mean a lot to me! Please leave a review. Length of the reviews do not matter!**


	4. What I Missed

**A/N: There is not much plot here in this chapter, just more ramblings by Ace. Hope you guys don't mind to see some sibling fluff here. Since I hae finished school, I'll be able to focus more on this story and hopefully, It will progress further in the next chapter! **

**I don't own One Piece**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 : What I Missed<span>**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Ace really missed - not including Luffy and the whole of the Whitebeard crew - , it would be the sea. He remembered years ago when he was younger, together with Sabo and Luffy, dreaming about the adventures at sea and the treasures that lay beyond the safety of their island. When he finally did go to sea, the sea gave him the sense of freedom, as if he could do anything. Most of all, being at sea, gave him a reason to feel wanted, needed, it gave him a purpose in life.<p>

Therefore, as the ship sailed through the calm sea, Ace took a moment to view the scenery around him, taking in the view as much as possible as though it would dissappear if he blinked. A commotion behind him snapped him back to reality. He turned to make sure Luffy(of course) didn't do anything stupid _again. _

"Luffy, do you still need more meat?" Boa Hancock asked as she clasped her hands to her chest and batted her eyelashes at Luffy.

Through a mouthful of _something_, Luffy nodded enthusiastically before grabbing behind the pirate empress for more meat. Ace stared dumbfoundedly as the Pirate Empress proceeded to demand more meat for her _dear _Luffy. The Men-hating Boa Hancock is totally infatuated with his idiotic brother! _What the hell?_

Deep in his head, the light laughed gleefully. _Who knew your little brother was a suave young man?_ The light said, still laughing. He laughed along because really, he didn't expect something like this. He did suspected something, though, when the Pirate Empress came to him at Impel Down to inform him of his little brother's presence.

"Huh, I guess Luffy still is as unpredictable as ever!" Ace said to himself as he looked on the spectacle Luffy and Boa Hancock was making.

Ace continued watching his little borther, enjoying the fact that his little brother was laughing and smiling. Luffy didn't seem to let his brother's death pull his mood down. That, Ace was really glad for. He really did not want to see his little brother sad.

It was night time and they were still at the sea with no island nearby. Most had went to sleep except Rayleigh and Luffy. They sat side by side looking out to the sea. Ace stood near Luffy protectively as he too stared out to the sea. All three remained silent until Luffy spoke out.

"Old man, do you think I could do it?" He asked hesitantly.

Rayleigh remained silent for awhile, looking down to his bottle of beer. Both didn't hear the enthusiastic cry of "Of course!" for Ace. Ace didnt care if the two couldn't hear his words. He just said it because he believed that whatever his little brother wants to do, he will succeed in it. So, if Luffy sounds hesitant, he had no choice but to voice out his opinions. That was what he had always done as a child to comfort Luffy after all. It became some sort of a habit, something automatic.

Finally, the old man repleid, "If you think you can, I'm sure you will, Luffy," he sighed loudly before standing up. "I'll be retiring to bed now, get some sleep for now Luffy, you have alot to do tomorrow."

Luffy just nodded his head, not even looking at the man, as he continued to stare into the sea. Ace waited until Rayleigh shut the door of his room before sitting down beside his little brother. He looked at his little brother somberly. He let out a sigh before leaning bock on his elbows, looking up to the sky.

"His right you know," Ace finally said, "You have to believe in yourself. I know I do."

His words, however, did not reach his little brother's ears. He expected it though. Sonce he returned to this world, it has always been a one-sided conversation between him and Luffy. He knows that he'll have to fix that problem one day.

The voice in his head hummed in agreement. _You can find a way. _At this, Ace sat up abruptly. He waited for the voice to explain further but it remained silent. At that, Ace sigh dejectedly before laying back down to the ground and closed his eyes.

"I guess I have to find the way on my own huh, Luffy?" he asked. As though reacting to his older brother's words, Luffy laid back beside him and sighed thoughtfully.

"I guess."

At the reply, Ace opened his eyes, shocked. _Did Luffy just reply back to me? Can he hear me?_ He looked back to his little brother to confirm his thoughts but found Luffy to be soundly asleep. He smiled softly at Luffy before reaching down to touch him, eventhough he knew the hand would pass through. His hand was barely an inch away from Luffy when his little brother turned to face his hand. Luffy smiled and mumbled his older brother's name in his sleep tiredly. Ace slowly removed his hands away from Luffy's face and closed his eyes again, feeling the warm breath of his little brother near him. It brought his comfort in knowing that his little brother is safe at his side. He felt content to stay this way for the night. Just like that, Ace fell asleep beside Luffy, glad to be able to see his little brother again.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

**A/N: Like it? Hate It? Need more? Review please!**

**Some of you guys have been asking me if I will be following the manga closely, YES I will. I plan to follow the manga very closely with a few change of dialogues here and there. There will still be filler chapters just for laughters or if inspiration strikes me so watch out for that too!**

**Other than that, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing! Your reviews have helped me alot in giving me the drive to wrote more! **

**To the other readers, thank you for reading this story, because of you guys, I have hit 1000 hits! You guys are the best. Don't be shy to leave reviews next time okay?**

**Please don't forget to leave reviews!**


	5. Authour's Note: Important!

Sorry this is not an update but please read!

I'm so sorry for not updating but life suddenly became more hectic for my family and I.

I recently found out some big secret about one of my family members that is currently being sorted out in court. I am not gonna specify what the incident is but finding out about this incident is very traumatic for me. It was unexpected. A week ago My brother told me something that interest me alot. To know more, i dug into my family record and talked to my sisters to discover the truth. It was ugly. I couldn't grasp the fact that something like this could happen to my family. At first, I wanted to ignore it, but I realised how big of a crime it was. I consulted with my two sisters and we went to the police last week to report the incident. Since then, police have been over at my house. Today is the only day that I could freely use the laptop without the police being in my house 24/7 and i wnted to inform you of my absence.

I promise that I will update but until then, I have family rpoblems to attend to. I hope you readers understand.


End file.
